


In The Moonlight

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [29]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Hunting, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: McDavid is out hunting and gets in a little trouble. Fortunately his teammates are there to bail him out of it.





	In The Moonlight

Connor knew better than to hunt when the moon was full. One, it made it too easy people to see him; two, there was too much competition, it seemed like every supernatural creature and his brother came out to feed on the full moon. And yet, somehow, Connor found himself skulking through the streets of Edmonton looking for a meal. His vampiric senses flared; there was something nearby. Not prey, he knew that smell by heart. This was something different. Something dangerous and almost familiar. The scent disappeared as he was trying to place it and he couldn’t pick it up again.

Connor shrugged. He should probably go back but he hadn’t been eating the way he should and it was showing in his game. He stopped as he heard the sound of a heartbeat, picking up the sound of steady controlled running a second after. He crept forward and spotted a young woman, taking advantage of the moonlight for a late run. He waited for her to reach his hiding place and struck, with reflexes as quick as a snake, when she was a step past it. He dragged her into the shadows before she could scream and sank his teeth into her throat. He struggled to control himself as her body went limp in his arms and blood flooded his mouth. Granted, he hadn’t been a vampire for very long but he had never killed anyone in those few years and he didn’t intend to start now.

He forced himself to pull away and took a deep breath, willing the bloodlust to settle. As he looked up he saw a pair of golden eyes gleaming in the darkness and heard a low throaty growl as something bigger than a normal dog padded towards him in.

Connor carefully lowered the girl to the ground and stepped in front of her, keeping his movements slow and steady. “You don’t want to do this,” he said calmly, though his heart had started pounding, letting the beast have a good look at his teeth.

The wolf snarled and sprang at Connor. He braced himself, preparing to use the wolf’s own momentum to get clear of the unconscious girl behind him, but he never got the chance. A blur of snarling fur and teeth slammed into the wolf and the two canines fell to the ground snapping and biting at one another.

The fight was over faster than Connor could even react to, he was still staring in shock when, breathing heavily and having set the first wolf running, the second wolf turned towards Connor, took a step and collapsed with a yelp.

“Shit!” Connor hurried to the wolf’s side stopping short as it shifted back to its human form. “Looch?” he said disbelievingly. He dropped to his knees next to his teammate and reached for Lucic’s arm, the skin badly torn and oozing blood.

“What the hell were you thinking coming out here on your own?” Lucic snapped drawing away. 

“Uh I was hungry?” Connor said. “What were you doing out here?” His eyes narrowed. “Were you following me?”

“It’s a good thing I was!” Lucic stumbled to his feet and Connor saw another nasty bite mark on his hip. “Do you have your phone?”

“What?”

“Obviously I don’t have mine and I don’t feel like walking home naked so…” he held out his hand.

Connor sighed and stood up, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and passing it to Lucic. “Why did you follow me?” he asked once Lucic had hung up with Maroon.

Lucic looked away. “When you left the rink…I knew you hadn’t been eating and you looked hungry. I thought you might get in over your head so I followed you.” He shrugged and tried to glare. “Didn’t your parent’s warn you about hunting on a full moon?”

“Yeah,” Connor admitted. He shrugged off his jacket and peeled off his t-shirt, pressing it to Lucic’s arm. “Thanks.”

Lucic snorted but he started to smile. “What about her?” he asked.

“She’ll be fine. She won’t remember me, they never do.”

“How’s she going to get home?” Lucic asked taking over holding the t-shirt against his arm.

Connor blushed, putting his jacket back on. “I, uh, usually give them some money and call them a cab.”

“You’re way too much of a goody two shoes to be a vampire,” Lucic said rolling his eyes as Connor found the girl’s phone and called a cab, leaving her a fifty to cover it.

A car pulled up next to them and Maroon popped his head out of the window. “You guys called for a ride?” His eyes widened. “What the hell happened?”

“We’ll explain on the way.” Lucic opened the passengers’ side door and pulled on the sweats that Maroon had brought for him.

“What about her?” Maroon asked looking at the girl with concern.

Lucic snorted as Connor slid into the backseat. “McD took care of it; let’s go.”

Connor looked back as they drove away. He wouldn’t admit it to Lucic, and didn’t want to make him wait to have those bites taken care of, but he usually waited nearby to make sure his victims got into the cab okay. He smiled when he saw a cab pull up and stop next to the girl who was getting groggily to her feet and turned his focus to Maroon who was reading both him and Lucic the riot act.

“You should both know by now that hunting is safest with your pack!”

“Wait,” Connor leaned forward slightly, staring at Maroon. “Are you a werewolf too?”

Maroon looked at him in the rear view mirror and grinned.


End file.
